


Of Hunters and Wolves

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Arsonist's Lullaby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family Feuds, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Stiles, Practice Heats, Vaginal Sex, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We hunt those who hunt us" and "Be a predator, not a killer" both become much easier when you remember the sweet smell of practice heat, blushing hot over the skin of the person you're thinking of killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hunters and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I just really sort of wanted some Derek/Allison play mating this morning. This is unbeta'd and was written quickly, so if you catch a mistake, please let me know? 
> 
> The ages in this fic are ambiguous on purpose. You can imagine them any way you like, but I've included the age difference tag because Talia Hale sees Derek as too old for Allison, no matter how many human years he has. In my head while writing, I set Allison around 16-ish, and Derek around 19-ish, as he's old enough to have mated before, but hasn't done so.

Talia and Chris have never seen eye to eye. They don't like one another, but they coexist. Balance, Alan calls it, when he's feeling poetic (which is always. Alan's a romantic. Talia just doesn't want her children to die).

She's been expecting it for months, and it still comes much too soon. The Argent girl, Allison, is much too young for Derek by wolf standards. They age faster than humans, mentally, and live longer when they aren't being hunted down. Still, Laura's even older than he is, and Cora is an omega. Neither of them would fit the bill. It has to be Derek. She wants to soothe him, remembers the first time she held down an Omega and sank into that lush heat, remembers how the smell made her want to tear with teeth. She'd made a mark on Caroline Argent's shoulder, a pale, beautiful imitation of the one she'd make if they were mating, if she was giving Caroline the bite. Sometimes she thinks of it, and lust still wracks her, decades after the taste of hunter skin and sweat has been wiped from her mouth.

Derek's never play mated. He isn't an aggressive Alpha like she was when she was young. He flirts with Beta girls and gets his fill there, soft, comforting things that don't make him wild. Don't set off the animal inside. This will be new.

The Argent girl looks like a wildfire ready to start right there on her front porch. She doesn't keen or cling to her father the way Caroline did when they were young. She stands on her own two feet, relentless, brave, even though she reeks of heat and want and fear.

"It's time," Argent says, always a flair for the dramatic. "I am trusting my daughter to you Talia. She's the only one I have. If she's hurt -"

"Derek would never hurt an omega. He wouldn't even hurt a beta. She's fine with us." She doesn't bite it out, not quite, but having hunters on her land always makes her uneasy. Sure, she has claws and teeth, but they have knives hidden in their skin, bullets growing from their pores. And hunters are wild; they kill wolves, of course, but they also kill each other. Themselves. _Caroline_.

She shakes it off, that old hurt long-past, and calls for Derek instead, his name quiet in the still air. He'll hear her. And even if he didn't, he would smell Allison for miles. He won't leave her waiting.

Her son is strong and handsome, with an easy, gentle smile and soft, fair eyes. She hopes that Allison will appreciate them, that she'll be able to think of anything other than the heft of his arms, the strong pulse of his cock. She hopes Allison won't think of him as a monster.

"Yes, Alpha?" he asks, head bowed in submission, perfect for her. He can be cocky, but he isn’t with her.

"Derek, meet Allison Argent. Allison, this is my son, Derek. He'll be your heat partner for the next few days."

She watches as Derek's nostrils flare, drinking in the syrup-sweet smell of the girl's heat, memorizing the chemical trail that will always linger on her now, after this first time. She watches while he learns this hunter girl, and hopes it will turn out better. Hopes he won't ever be left with the scent of ashes, like she has been.

"Allison, remember what we talked ab-" Chris starts, but Allison pushes away from him, crowding up against Derek like a challenge. She doesn't smell like fear now.

"Got it, Dad," she says, voice only shaking a little. "The Hales will take care of me. If they don't, you'll kill them all. Seems pretty simple."

Talia meets Chris's eyes with her own driest stare. He doesn't blush, but she thinks maybe it's a close thing. She wonders, just for a moment, what he'd been like in rut. If maybe he would have opened under her the way his sister did.

"There's a place -" Derek is saying, scrambling back as Allison advances on him. "A heat room. Downstairs. Do you want water? I can get you some water. You seem -"

"Impatient," the girl growls. "It's because I am."

Derek's eyes go wide with arousal and fear, a combination Talia remembers well. "It's time to go now, Argent. She's in good hands here."

Chris nods once before leveling a look at Derek that could freeze fire. "Mind the claws."

Derek gulps.

 

* * *

 

Allison's body may be on fire. She can't tell anymore. The wolf - Derek? Derek - is hard and firm under her hands and it's all she knows. Well, that, and that she needs more.

"Do it," she growls, shoving her boots off impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. "Just do it already."

"I can't -" he's wide-eyed and panting, with just the beginnings of fangs, and it makes her blood boil. She thrills at it, cunt gushing between her bare thighs, under the short skirt she'd pulled on for the trip over.

"You can, and you will," she argues, pressing him back, back, against the wall. Her mouth is savage as she bites his neck, sucks the corded muscle there, rubbing her lips raw on his stubble. She grinds against his thigh, pressing her aching cunt to his leg as if it could fill her, ease the raging fire under her skin.

"Allison," he gasps, hands moving to her waist, holding her in place as she rides him, smearing slick all over his soft sweats. She wonders if he'd been asleep, or if he smelled her from her house, put these one for comfort, ease of access. Her hand slips just inside, wrapping around the jut of his hard cock, and she strokes, hard and merciless. "Allison!"

He stops her. He pushes her away and it hurts. It _aches_.

"What are you doing?" she demands, tears springing to her eyes. They have to do this. They need to. She's prepared for it, if he would just -

"Not like that," he says like a plea. "I don't - I can't, like that."

It's like ice water on her too-hot skin, stinging and painful.

"We don't have a choice. I don't have a choice," she says, chin tilted up, daring him to hear the lie. There's always a choice. She made this one herself.

"I said not like that. I didn't mean not at all." His hands are gentle as they run across her skin, caressing her bare shoulders where they meet the straps of her tank top. "I haven't done this before. With an Omega, I mean. Does it hurt?"

She screws her face up at him, confused and needy. "Of course it hurts. I'm in heat. I need a knot. Heat hurts."

"I meant... your skin. It's so warm. Does it hurt?" His face is soft, open, guileless. She wonders how he got this way, when he was raised by animals. Monsters, her aunt Kate says.

"It's just... too tight-feeling," she allows, pressing her skin further into his big, hot palms. "Too tight and sort of... sharp. Like a sunburn before it starts to ache, but after you realize it's there."

"I've never gotten a sunburn." His voice is so quiet, like maybe he's afraid of how she'll take it. She snorts.

"My mom dips me in SPF 75 every time I go outside, and I still get pink. Every time."

"You're a little pink now," he grins, and his fangs just press at the bottom of his lip. He pulls her close in a hug, runs his nose over her cheek. Smells her skin. "It's pretty. You're - you're very pretty."

She blanches. She knows she's pretty, intellectually. Boys and girls at school watch her sometimes, Alpha and Beta alike, and that red-headed Omega girl in her math class has a gaze heavier than a boulder. Still, people don't tell her. They call her strong, or smart, a leader, and she loves that. But people don't call tough-as-nails hunter girls pretty.

She maybe loves that too.

"Why don't you want to play with me, then?" she asks, because it's confusing. It feels wrong, to stand here while the heat builds, washes over her until she feels desperate with it.

"I do," he groans, dipping down to kiss her mouth, a series of short, chaste lip presses that leave her gasping. "I just - don't want to hurt you. Want to be good for you."

"Then be good for me." She shrugs. "I'm tough. You don't have to go easy."

"Shouldn't have to be tough, though," he exhales, shaky, and then moves. He scoops her up, one hand on her ass over her thin skirt, the other on the nape of her neck. His touch is heavy, grounding, and it makes her squirm as she wraps her legs around his waist, lets him hold her. "Somebody should take care of you. Care for you. That's the way it should go."

"Where did they even get you?" she wonders, rubbing herself against his abdomen. She soaks through the double knit cotton of her skirt and his soft t-shirt, struggling for friction against her clit. He groans at her.

"Calm down baby," he says, moving them across the basement toward a heavy metal door. "Gotta get you inside okay? Just take deep breaths."

He isn't cool. He looks it, a bit, when he wears his leather jacket to his sister's softball games, black Camaro rumbling in the background, but he really isn't cool at all, and she can feel it when his hands tremble, grip just on the edge of too-tight before he lets go, remembers that she's human, fragile. That he doesn't want to hurt her.

 _He’ll be rough_ , her mother had said. _Don’t yell if you can help it. They can smell weakness. It’ll hurt worse, if you give in._

The heat room is much like their own at home: scentless, clean, with soft sheets and a mini-fridge stocked with water, bananas, fresh bread and cheese. It would be stark if not for the way the room rapidly fills with her smell, overwhelms her with the warmth and press of it, hot in and out of her body.

The bed is low to the floor, and she groans as Derek dips down, pulling her body in before he lays her out on it. She scrabbles at her tank top, pulling it off with quick, efficient hands as he peels off his own shirt, pausing to bring it to his face, bury his mouth in the taste of her slick. His eyes flash red and he sucks the cotton, mouthing at it almost desperately.

"I have the real thing right here," she challenges, flipping her skirt up to show him her cunt, dark curls glistening in the dim, warm light. Derek moans, long and low as he pushes her up the bed until her head hits the small mountain of pillows piled in the corner. He's quick to get her hips pushed back, thighs resting on his shoulders, and then his face is dragging at the too-hot skin of her thighs. "Just fuck me Derek," she growls, hips pumping up and down.

"No," he growls, fangs catching the light and claws tipping out from his fingers. "This." He buries his face in her cunt, licking and sucking at the heat-slicked skin of it like he's starving. The rush of hormones released at his touch bowls her over, makes her want to beg, to flip and present for him. She clenches the coverlet in her fingers before he pulls her hands to his head, running them through his hair.

"Want it," he grumbles against her cunt, and the vibration sends her spiraling.

"Come on," she groans, pressing his face to her clit, rubbing his nose against the hot slick of it."Fuck me, _Alpha_."

He thrust his tongue inside her hard and quick, and the wave breaks over her, pushing her slick out all over his face. She heaves with it, unsated, desperate for more, pulls him up by the hair and makes his lip curl back in a snarl.

"Mate me," she growls back, struggling to turn over under his body.

" _Not like this_ ," he shoves her back, pinning her wrists over her head. She struggles, just once, to see what he'll do. He doesn't budge.

“Then like what?” She bares her teeth at him, hips pumping up to grind against his clothed cock.

“Like this.” He turns them over, fast and easy, settling her in a straddle over his hips. “Just take what you need.”

She scrabbles at his sweats, pushing them down to his thighs, and the sight of his cock makes her cunt throb. It’s heavy in her hand, hot but not as hot as she is, burning up from the crescendo of heat. She lines up and sinks down, fast at first, until the stretch of him hurts, burns. She stops, long before she reaches his hips.

“Holy -” she breathes, deep breaths in through her nose.

“That’s it,” he says, holding her up by the hips. “Take whatever you need. Leave the rest.”

She shakes her head, tries to push down further, but he stops her. “Please, Allie, I don’t -”

“What?” she groans, swishing her hips in little circles, feeling the fullness of him inside her to her bones.

“Don’t want you to hurt. Just want to be so good for you.” His face looks pained as he says it, earnest and open like maybe he’s seen someone hurt, and it’s the worst thing he could do. “It’s not supposed to hurt baby. I don’t know what they told you, but it doesn’t have to hurt.”

She crumples, falling forward with her hands on his chest. He holds her hips in place, half on his cock as she thrusts in short, rabbiting motions, lighting up her insides. Without the pain, the struggle of staying up, it feels so good, nothing like she’d thought. Nothing like she expected from a monster. From a wolf.

One of his hands slips down, rubs light circles against the throb of her clit in time with the short jerks of her hips. She moans, soft and wanting, scrabbling at the hair on his chest.

“That’s it Allie,” he sighs, his own hips working just a little underneath her. Slick gushes out of her cunt, covering him and dripping down his balls, and she wants to lick it up, wants to clean him and care for him like he cares for her. Next round.

“Allison, Allie, baby,” he grunts, and she stares up into those wide green eyes. “Kiss me? Please kiss me. Please -”

She cuts him off with a press of lips that makes her shudder. His mouth tastes like her and his hand tastes like her and his cock will taste like her. It’s beautiful. She keens into his mouth, tongue sliding against his as he pushes her over the edge, cock and hand working simultaneously. The orgasm is nothing like the last one, that sharp-edged thing that left her wanting. This is like standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down and leaping over, knowing someone will catch you at the bottom.

It’s not a feeling she’s had before.

She pants against his lips, slipping off of him with a whimper. They reach for him together, hands wrapping around the hot, smooth slick of his cock, working the foreskin in tandem as the knot swells.

“That’s right, Alpha,” she croons. “Give it to me. Give me your knot.” Her hands join tight around it as it grows, as he pulses between them, sticky and delicious. He grunts, coming over her arms and belly, over the bed between them.

“Allie, Allison -” he begs, so she kisses him, hands strong and sure while she works him through his spend.

They quiet together, hands roaming and petting, just to feel.

“Like this?” she asks, while the heat is low, just sitting warm and comfortable in her belly.

“Like this,” he agrees. He smiles against her mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exclusion. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
